MIM capacitors are used where relatively large value capacitors are required by integrated circuits. MIM capacitors are generally fabricated in the wiring levels of integrated circuits. However, current MIM capacitors suffer from high plate resistance and are difficult to integrate into copper wiring technology. Therefore, there is a need for a MIM capacitor structure having reduced plate resistance and that is easily integrated into copper wiring technology.